


Damn curse!

by KotoriYui



Category: Tales of Berseria
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 18:51:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11319480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KotoriYui/pseuds/KotoriYui
Summary: If not for the curse, why would he fall for the witch?





	Damn curse!

**Author's Note:**

> Yô -0-)/ 
> 
> Who would say that I would write a Eizen/Magilou fic? xD but well there were things that prompted me to write this though... For example: Eizen and Magilou would make a very adorable couple, seriously! Just think of Magilou annoying Eizen unstoppably but Eizen still liking her bc she's just too damn cute and irresistible *3* ! (I love her too much x3 lol) and the fact that they both (along with Velvet bby) are my fav characters in TOB. Plus, an adorable fanart (I tried to link it but probably pixiv doesn't allow it bc it gives me an error whenever I try to open it TuT. But if you're curious, it's fanart n°9 inside this log: https://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=60550507 )  
> aah u_u I dunno if this will even get readers xD I'm alone in this ship anyways pvp *rip my kokoro* but since I wrote it, might as well post it :3 Also,think of the events in this fic happening on a random day btw xD
> 
> Anyways, Eng is not my native language so forgive me for all the ugly mistakes m(uvu)m and enjoy, if possible ;3 !

Eizen shifted in the bed as he felt uncomfortable. The bright sunlight against his eyes disrupted his peaceful moment of sleep. He cursed his stupid self for forgetting to close the window the previous night.

Reluctantly, Eizen opened his eyes and as if by magic, the bit of annoyance in him vanished with the pleasant sight. By his side, sleeping without a worry in the world, was Magilou. Her head shamelessly used one of his arms as a pillow, and it seemed that just like her, he also had shamelessly wrapped his other arm around her slim waist. Unwittingly, the fingers that had some of her long hair entangled in them, played with the soft blonde locks. She shifted ever so slightly at the gesture, yet she continued sleeping as peacefully as ever. Eizen wondered if she really didn't care about anything like she always stated… If that was indeed the case, somehow it annoyed him.

The blond observed the sleeping witch intently. Why did he like her, anyways? Magilou was annoying and childish; the complete opposite of his type. Wait… now that he thought well, he didn't really have a type. Yet, if he had, he was sure that Magilou wouldn't be his type at all. So, why did he like her so much? When had it started? Ah, wait, that was a pointless question. Eizen knew when and how it all had started. From the very beginning, after setting his eyes on the witch that he had fallen as a hopeless prey into her trap. It hadn't been a love at first sight; far from that. When he first met her, just like everyone else in the ship, Velvet and Rokurou included, disliked her. Aside from being annoying and childish, Magilou never took anything seriously, and Eizen disliked people who did things too lightly in life the most. Of course, Magilou hadn't been an exception. Because the witch's personality was distorted, and no one could say what she truly thought, Eizen hadn't trusted her in the slightest. The blond didn't usually trust easily in people in the first place, and when he first had teamed up with Velvet and Rokurou, he never trusted them 100%. However, he always felt that he shouldn't trust Magilou, more than anyone else. Perhaps because the witch had always been the most mysterious of them all. Thus, Eizen had decided to keep an eye on the witch. And he did it so well that when he noticed, his blue orbs were glued to Magilou, following her every move wherever she went. Before he realized, his feelings of distrust and dislike had turned into love.

Watching Magilou's angelical sleeping figure, the complete opposite of her usual evil self, Eizen let out a sigh feeling utterly defeated. No matter how many times he tried to understand the love that suddenly had been born out of nowhere, he just couldn't find a plausible reason. It was ridiculously unbelievable.

But, seriously, it had to be because of 'The Reaper's curse', otherwise... "Why the witch, out of all people?" his mouth ended up voicing his concerns.

"Because Magilou is the cutest girl in the world!~ Right?"

The blond's blue eyes widened impossibly at the feminine tone of voice.

"You… You're awake?" He felt a little embarrassed suddenly. Hopefully it didn't show on his face.

"Hum, I dunno. My eyes are still closed so you can say that I'm half asleep." Magilou's mouth curled up into a grin. "But I'm talking to you, so you can say that I'm half awake?" She really couldn't help herself. She felt the need to tease the pirate. His annoyed expression was one of her favorites after all.

"You…" There it was again; her constant pointless mockery. Eizen furrowed his brows softly in irritation. "If you're awake open your eyes, idiot!" His middle finger poked her forehead, which hopefully made her open her eyes.

Magilou's green orbs glared at Eizen's blue ones intensely. She tried her best to be intimidating, yet her efforts were in vain, as the small pout on her mouth plus her furrowed brows only made Eizen's heart jump in his chest. She was too cute. He was probably, most likely, the only one who knew this side of her, thankfully, and such a thing made him proud, satisfied and happy. He was really hopeless. Damn curse for making him fall for this witch.

"It's morning already, so we should get up."

Magilou yawned sitting on the bed, sleep still lingering in her conscience.

"Yes~" She said lazily, getting up and heading to the door of the pirate's private cabin. "I'm going on ahead and eat breakfast." The witch yawned once again before leaving the cabin not caring about her shameless figure in the slightest.

Eizen, nonetheless, realized that she had actually left with his white shirt on, moments later. But as he heard voices from the other side of the door, he assumed that it was too late already. Yet, he couldn't just let Magilou go have breakfast dressed like that. Putting it simple, the others would get the wrong idea; which wasn't really that wrong but that was definitely not the point.

For God's sake, that girl was unbelievable!

 

* * *

 

 

As Magilou closed the door behind her, she bumped against Benwick who was also leaving his cabin next door.

"Oh Benwick, good morning~ Right on time! I feel like eating sylphjay's eggs for breakfast today, are you willing to make me 2 of them?" Magilou grinned mischievously at the blond's shocked face. Teasing people was just too good; she couldn't help herself.

"What-" The shock turned into anger that quickly turned back into shock. His blue eyes ran the blonde witch's body from head to toe, noticing his first mate's shirt on her, that obviously was way larger and covered her body almost until her knees. Benwick's face flushed intensely all the way up to his ears. Wasn't she wearing anything under that shirt? His first mate's shirt! Wait… Now that he thought well about this, wasn't she leaving his first mate's room?

Magilou observed the boy's face changing expressions and color, and wondered what had happened to get him so worked up in a couple of seconds. She followed his vision, finally understanding his reaction.

"T-That's-" Amazed as he was, Benwick still tried to form coherent words, but he was cut off as he started voicing his concerns.

A soft click sounded behind Magilou. She looked back at the irritated and, somehow, scary face of a certain blond. She tilted her head slightly, almost innocently, to the side, her index softly pressed against it.

"Oops…" Magilou's mouth uttered, curling up into an odd smile.

Eizen glared darkly at her, deeply irritated. He surely needed a lot of patience with the insufferable witch.

His hand grabbed her arm, pulling her back into the cabin; hearing a surprised 'ooh' from the blonde girl's mouth. Eizen made sure to glare warningly at Benwick before letting the door close. He knew that what he had just done was wrong, but he didn't like the way Benwick was looking at Magilou; even more if he was exaggeratedly blushing the way he did. Ah damn, this was all a lot of nonsense. Dating the witch was a tremendous headache.

 

* * *

 

 

Eizen's hands trapped Magilou against the door of his cabin. For moments there was only a simple exchange of glances. Magilou's green eyes were slightly widened in surprise at Eizen's behavior. Yet, she was finding it amusing as well. Eizen's blue orbs, on the contrary, glanced seriously, deeply into hers.

"You're really careless. Why must you be like that?" The pirate broke the silence.

Magilou remained silent for a few more seconds, before grinning and replying. "I wonder. But well, it doesn't really matter."

Eizen's fist hit the door, right next to her head. She squeezed her eyes shut momentarily at the loud thump. She was sure that everyone had heard it and jumped in fright at it.

"Why must you-" He interrupted his own speech, clenching his teeth tightly together inside his mouth. This woman was seriously a headache. Yet, he liked her.

Defeated by his own feelings, Eizen sighed. He leaned his face closer to hers, looking into her eyes as intensely as possible, so that his feelings could be conveyed more easily. Or so he hoped.

"It does matter." He saw how her eyes widened, yet again, bit by bit with each word he uttered. "You're always spouting nonsense and stating so vividly that you don't care about things, or when something is unexpected or out of hand, you say that it doesn't matter… but it does. And, Magilou, listen to me well because I want you to put this inside your head. Even if you forget all the rest, at least just make sure to remember this." He made a brief pause to let his words sink in her head, then, and before she changed the direction of their discussion, Eizen continued.

"Even if you don't care about things; about yourself, I do. So, please, treasure yourself more."

Magilou was stunned before Eizen's speech; his confession, thus she was unable to show any kind of reaction. Feelings that she thought she had lost long ago, were resurfacing within her yet again. It seemed that Eizen had the power to reawaken some of them with only a couple of words and gestures. Such a thing was a complete mystery, yet she couldn't deny the warmth she felt in her heart as she heard his words.

The witch leaned her head to the pirate's shoulder, supporting her forehead against him ever so slightly. Her mouth formed a soft smile and she was glad that she had hidden her features from the other man. She didn't want him to see this side of her. Thus, she tried her best to act normally.

"Pfft-hahahaha! Eizen, you sure are an amusing man!" Facing him once again, Magilou laughed loudly.

Eizen shot her a death glare, letting her know how angry he had gotten at her behavior.

"You've got the nerve to laugh at my most sincere feelings?"

The witch tried to steady her hard laughter, replying when calmer, "Not in the slightest. I just think that being by your side is way too amusing, so I might give it a try and making your wish come true." She posed theatrically like she did whenever she tried to be ironic or mock people. However, and this was most likely his gut feeling speaking, Eizen felt that this time Magilou really meant her words, thus his anger vanished in the blink of an eye. He knew that this would be the most honest and sweet thing he would ever get out from the insufferable witch. And surprisingly enough, that satisfied him and brought him a new sense of happiness. Magilou was surely a mysterious woman to achieve what no one else, aside from his sister, could ever have achieved.

"And I'm going to start by filling my stomach."

Eizen scowled regretting his latest thoughts. "You… Take this seriously."

" Oh but I'm serious.. If I don't fill my empty stomach, who knows what might happen."

The blond pirate was starting to think that maybe he had thought too far ahead of what Magilou meant before. Letting out a sigh, he gave up for now.

"I got it." He said distancing himself from the girl.

"Hum. Then I'll see you later." As she said that, she tried to leave the cabin, her hand already grabbing the doorknob. Yet, Eizen's hand on top of hers, prevented the girl from leaving.

"Have you heard anything I said? Treasure yourself a bit more will you?"

She looked at him confused. Wasn't this conversation over already?

"You're really… Go get changed this instant. I can't let you go out there looking like that, The crew would look at you the way Benwick was, and I can't let that happen." Eizen furrowed his brows at the simple thought of it.

Magilou looked at him through widened eyes. She couldn't believe that she was witnessing jealousy. Ah, really, Eizen was so amusing.

Her mouth let out more hard laughter, and the pirate glared at the witch yet again. That girl was unbelievable. She dared to openly laugh at him…

"Tsk… Magilou-" The witch cut him off by planting a soft kiss against his lips. Taken aback, the blond was unable to react, standing still with widened eyes.

Grinning with satisfaction, she said, "Eizen, you can be really cute sometimes."

His surprised features turned into a scowl. "Huh? Men aren't cute. We are cool."

"Oh I see. You're right indeed. Eizen you're really cool. I've always thought that you know? Either when fighting or rambling about uninteresting stuff… but, you're especially cool when you're jealous."

"Heh, I'm glad you can see that." He suddenly felt proud of himself. However, as soon as her last words reached his brain, he changed his mind. "Wait… what?" He was scandalized. Jealous? He was clearly _not_ jealous.

"I'm not jealous!" The blond stated vehemently.

"Oho… Then I can go have breakfast looking like this."

"Definitely not!"

"Hum… Why?"

"The crew would look at you weirdly just like it happened with Benwick. I can't allow that!" His brows were furrowed as he explained seriously.

The witch simply chuckled at his reasons. Eizen was so obvious, and too _cute_.

Eizen's eyebrow twitched in annoyance as he understood what the insufferable witch had done to him. However, he was tired of this game of hers already.

"Anyways, I'm going on ahead. As for you, get changed."

"Yes, yes~"

Eizen grabbed a new shirt and his vest, exiting the cabin. He let the door close behind him, and heard how Magilou chuckled mockingly while stating his _inexistent_ cuteness. The blond cursed under his breathe. As if falling for the witch hadn't been enough, now he also got jealous. Tsk… Damn reaper's curse!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading !~  
> Bye~Bye, ❤⌒ヽ(*'､^*)chuu*


End file.
